The Diary Of Hermione Granger
by daynaheronxx
Summary: Hear about Hermione's life, from ten years old ... all the way up ...
1. Just a normal girl

Well … Hello.

I'm Hermione Granger, I'm only ten years old but I am very intelligent for my age. At least that's what the teachers at school say. My mum and dad are both dentists. I don't have any brothers or sisters, though I wish I did, at least I would have someone to talk to. No one talks to me at school, the only people I talk to are my parents and other family members, also teachers. The girls and boys at school tease me, for all sorts of things. It's annoying and it hurts, but I wouldn't admit that to them, sometimes they only do it to make me cry and they usually succeed.

I don't really know what I want to be when I grow up. I have thought about it a lot of times, but I guess I can't be sure.

It's boring being an only child. I grew up with books and knowledge instead of children and fun. But that doesn't mean I don't have fun, I do … books are fun. But I always see the other children playing together and laughing but they would never include me, even if I asked. It hurts a lot. Sure, I have friends, but I have never had a best friend. Just a few people who will talk to me if I really need someone.

My neighborhood is quiet and peaceful, there aren't a lot of kids there, but my next door neighbor is really smart, he gave me two books for Christmas last year. I learned a lot from them.

Nothing's really intresting in my life, I have a normal ten year old life.

A lot of people tease me because strange things happen around me too, but I don't know why. Mum and Dad said I'm just special but I don't think they know why things happen either. A few days ago I was in the kitchen and was very tired as I had only woke up, and suddenly the cup I had been using moved towards me, I didn't touch it or anything. Mum also saw it but she said it must have a trick of light, but I don't see how that's possible.

A lot of people also tease me because I like to learn, I'm the smartest in my class. My teacher was actually considering moving me up a year. But they can't and I guess I would be even more teased, but I don't really mind. I have always wanted to be the best, I always feel like I have to stay the best, I like competition but I don't like getting bet, I don't think I'd say this anywhere but here, because this is a secret diary. I'm only going to write here only when something exciting happens, or something good. I doubt you want to hear about my boring day-to-day life.

Hermione ..


	2. My Letter

Hello again!

I last wrote to you when I was ten. Well not a lot has happen in a year, except in the last week. You won't believe it. It's so strange … I'm a witch.

There, can you believe that? I'm a real proper witch.

I didn't believe it at first, because I got this letter from a place named Hogwarts. It said I have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But I didn't think it existed, also I haven't sent a form away or anything, I hadn't even heard of the school before, so how could I be accepted. I didn't even believe in magic, It was just fairytale stories to me.

So anyway, the days went on and I had another letter. Mum and Dad were really getting suspicious; they didn't know who were sending the letters. Until finally this woman showed up, her name is Professor McGonagall, and I just know she's very strict. But she seems nice. She told me that I was a witch after; of course my mum and dad had invited her in. Mum was very confused and Dad didn't believe a word of it. I didn't know what to think.

But she showed us … she showed me magic. And it's real. And I can do it too. That's why strange things happen, it explained a few things that had happened over the years and Mum and Dad finally believed it. They asked why they were never informed about me or even told about the magical world at all. It's a secret world apparently. Well not secret, there are witches and wizards in the street every day. But they dress like us; Professor McGonnall called us 'Muggles' she said it was non-magic people. Like Mum and Dad. I don't understand how I'm magic if they are not; But the Professor said it's common. I'm called a Muggle-born.

I'm so excited; I'm starting on the 1st September. Mum and Dad are excited too; they can't wait to learn about magic. I will be always all year, except the holidays. But I'll be away all school year. I guess I'll have friends now, maybe best friends. Because these are people like me now. Professor McGonagall is going to take me to get my school equipment in a place named Diagon Alley next week. I can't wait to go and see everything, the Professor told my mum and dad a lot about Hogwarts, but also said I could buy books to tell them about Hogwarts. They seemed happy about that, they always trusted books, I think that's why I do too.

I'll also be getting a magical wand. And I'll be a part of a whole new world, Mum and Dad won't really be involved in, which makes me sort of upset but I'll just have to see how it goes.

Also I'll be going to Hogwarts for the next seven years, I think it's going to be a really good experience. Mum and Dad didn't like the fact we can't tell anyone else about where I'm going during the year. We won't be able to tell my grandma's or grandpa's. I don't have any cousins; both Mum and Dad is an only child, so I don't have to keep it from too many people. But I think they are mostly unhappy because we never do keep secrets but this is a big one, and we really can't tell. I'm not allowed to do magic outside of school either, not until I come of age, which is seventeen in the magical world. I can't wait to go to this school. It's going to be wonderful.

I'll most likely write after Diagon Alley if nothing interesting happens between then.

Hermione ..


	3. It's Really Real

Hello

I'm just back from Diagon Alley. Mum and Dad never came with me, but I was fine with Professor McGonagall. It was amazing; we went there though a pub named the Leaky Cauldron. It was rather small, and it was on a London Street but Professor told me only witches and wizards can see it, which I thought was fascination. I mean, there must be a whole load of magic out there, I know nothing about. And I'm going to learn it all. We went though there to a room at the back, Professor tapped the bricks with her wand and then suddenly I was in this town, sort of. I mean it was just amazing, being in a magical place.

There were a whole load of shops. Professor had my money; she had taken some money off of Mum and Dad and had changed it in to magical money. I still have to learn that. We never went to the back though, as she had already done that. But I saw the outside, it looked beautiful. It was a white building and it looked really fancy. There were these creatures there and when I asked what they were and I got told they were … goblins, I mean, can you believe they exist. I wonder what else exists in the magical world.

I got to go to a whole load of shops and buy everything I need, that was on my lists. I didn't buy a pet though. If I need to send a letter to mum or dad I'll borrow one of the school owls like Professor McGonagall said. Yes, I think I forgot to mention that, they use owls instead of telephones and internet. They write letters to each other and send the owls to deliver them; the owls must be very smart if they can do that.

I went to a shop called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. As you can guess, that's where I got my school robes. Which are very plain, but I'm not complaining. Next I went in to my favorite shop ever. I think I will go there nearly every year, to buy much more than just school stuff. It's called Flourish and Blotts, it's a bookstore. The shelves are ceiling high. There are all types of books, we bought all the books off of my list, and also I got a few books for reading. I especially like reading Hogwarts A History. I have been reading that since I came home, I have read a little with Mum and Dad. And they seem really happy for me to go to Hogwarts. I can't wait.

I had to get all the other stuff for school too, for potions I have to get a cauldron and scales, also the basic potion ingredients. I was a little worried about being a little behind at school because I didn't know about magic till last week. But Professor McGonagall assured me that there are a lot of muggle-born's, and even the pure-bloods or half-bloods that grow up in the wizarding world won't know a lot. Because you can't do magic outside of school, they might know some spells but there wouldn't be able to perform them until they're at Hogwarts.

I also got a wand, and it's amazing. Do you know it's the wand that chooses the wizard, I was surprised at that? I'm not sure if I believe it, but I'm not really bothered at the moment. There was this man named Mr. Olivander and he seemed a little creepy, but he was nice. I also got my wand, and I love it. I feel like I actually truly believe it now, I believed it before but now it just seems so real.

Hogwarts is going to be amazing, I'm sure I'll be writing in to you a lot. I think I should call you something? I mean you're my diary … shouldn't you have a name? Anyway September is only a month and a week away. I'll be at Hogwarts before I know it.

Hermione ..


End file.
